Forbidden Memories: Tale of Seto
by The Fallen Angel King
Summary: The past of Seto from Forbidden Memories. Isis / Seto / Teana (Tean appears later), Jono / OC


**Forbidden Memories: Seto's Icy Past**

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. This is pre-Forbidden Memories and talks about Seth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I don't know...can he work?" "Yes, in fact he has been working his entire life." The man glanced at the young boy. His hair was matted to his face, blood caked on his skin. Suddenly he glanced up towards the man and there they were. His icy and cold blue eyes. "Uh...can he duel? Because if I were ever tired from dueling I would need a slave who would do it for me." The slave nodded and then glance up towards the man's slave wagon. A young girl with flowing black hair came out.

"I'll give you all this for them both." The man said holding out a large amount of gold. The greedy trader flung the chains toward the man. Before anyone could do anything, the man had drawn a saber and crimson began to spray from the headless corpse.

"You," He said looking at the boy. "Will be my field slave. So slave go get to work." The boy didn't move. The man temper rose and he pulled a dagger out. He quickly ran it across the boy back causing blood to flow down. The boy winced in pain, but didn't move. "My...name is Seto." This very much aggravated the man. He drew his saber and swung it towards the disobedient slave's skull. Before he could make contact the boy held out a card. A monster formally known as the "Rude Kaiser" appeared and then shattered the blade. "Fine...Seto." The man sighed and pushed Seto towards the field. He then glanced at the girl.

"What's you name?" "Isis Ishtar...sir." "Pretty name, pretty body. You will be my "personal" slave." "No...please no. I'll do anything. Please." Seto watched from the field as the girl broke into a river of tears. The man picked her up by the waist and then as he walked towards his home, he began to pull off her torn robe. Seto felt sorry for her and wished he could do something. He felt his deck in his pocket and then remembered something his parents told him.

~Flashback~

_"Son?" "Yes father?" "I want to give these to you. I know you have dueled before and this will help you. These being are legendary and can destroy most monsters." Seto gazed into the three cards which showed the same glowing and powerful white dragon._

~Flashback~

"You! Scum! I challenge you to a duel. Not of blades, but of magic. If I win...Isis and I get to leave. If you win...you get my three strongest card." The man obviously was angered from being called a "scum". And now he could get his slave's strongest cards.

Both stood in the stadium. "I'll go first...slave." The man said and he drew. "I lay out Celtic Guardian in attack mode. I also equip him with the black pendent raising his attack by 500." the dark magic summoned the monster to come to life. _Grrr...good move. I hope my cards will be good._ Seto drew and then looked at his hand. _Hmmm...A Saggi the Dark Clown, Jinzo #7, Black Hole, Crush card, and...ONE OF MY BLUE EYES!_ "First I lay down Saggi the Dark Clown in defense mod. Then I play a magic card face down.

"Stupid kid. Now I play...Harpie's Brother in attack mode. Now Celtic Guardian attack Saggi!" Isis watched from her master's area. She was totally naked, except for the chains on her arms and legs leading to her master's arm. Tears flowed down her face. "Now whose stupid?" I activate the trap card called "Crush Card". Isis watched at all of her master's monster were obliterated from the field. She smiled and the master saw this so he kicked her.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!" "No. First I play the magic card "Exchange"." Obviously the man was almost killed to see that his slave had two of the three "Ultimate Dragon" in his hand. All Seto could take was another Jinzo #7. "Now I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy Saggi!" The living form of Saggi was soon turned into dust.

"You know we are playing with 2500 life. Next turn I get those cards." Seto gritted his teeth. It all came down to this. He drew... and smiled. "I play both my Blue Eyes White Dragons! And I lay this card face down." The man gritted his teeth. "I play Dragon treasure! Now Blue Eyes attack!" Isis watched as the boy's own monster prepared to destroy him. "I activate my trap card! Acid Trap Hole!" The Blue Eyes had soon fallen into a hole and then died. Seto smiled and then drew. "For my final turn I play Reborn the Monster. And then I use the legendary ritual (( I know Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon isn't a ritual, but it is in the game )) "Ultimate Dragon". It creates the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now Neutron-Blast his life!"

The dragon attacked the man directly finishing the game. "No...I won't give her up." He grabbed Isis and then ran. Seto focused all the magic in his body and made a living Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon appear. The beam it fired consumed the man's body, but didn't harm Isis. She feel onto the floor and then glanced up at Seto. "Your free now. Go wherever you want." Isis blushed, but then said slightly scared. "Can I go with you? Will you possibly help me find my parents. I know their in Cairo. But that's all I know." Seto looked into her lovely face and then sighed. "Sure, but take my robe. Unless you want to walk around totally naked." Apparently Isis had forgotten this fact and quickly covered herself up with his robe.

Seto prepared the camel. They had stolen all the gold their previous master had and we taking off to Cairo. Isis hopped on the camel and Seto stood beside as they walked into an adventure.


End file.
